Life's New Addictions
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Es el paso de un doujinshi a fic. // A veces necesitas ayuda de los demas para darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes.
1. Chapter 1

Este será el paso de un doujinshi a fic, espero le guste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_"Pude haber quitado esas manos, probablemente las pude haber evitado, pero…por alguna razón no quería"-_Pensaba el chico de las gafas de sol mientras veía las manos de un sonámbulo Inuzuka acercarse a su rostro-Que haces?-Preguntó cuando las ásperas manos del Inuzuka tocaron sus pálidas mejillas y se quedaban ahí.

-Hmm…-El Inuzuka suspiraba en sueños.

-Oi.

-Ah!

-En serio, que estás haciendo?-Le miraba con una venita palpitando en su frente.

-Necesitas que te explique otra vez lo de mañana? A ti y a esos bichos?-Preguntaba Kiba sonrojado, sin mirarle a los ojos pero sin mover sus manos de las mejillas del Aburame-Oh…estamos impacientes, verdad Shino?-Le miró de una manera cómplice.

-…

-Acaso esas cosas están haciendo relajo ahí dentro?-Kiba miraba a Shino con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus carnosos labios-Acaso **simpatizan con el estado mental de su anfitrión**?

-_"Nunca le debía haber dicho eso"_-Se dio media vuelta dejando al Inuzuka con las manos suspendidas en el aire y con cara de desconcierto-Iré a dormir, nos levantaremos temprano, recuerda que mañana te regresan a Akamaru y debemos estar a tiempo a la reunión con Kurenai-Sensei.

-MAÑANA ES EL DÍA EN QUE ME REGRESAN A AKAMARU!!!!!!-Gritaba mientras saltaba de la emoción el Inuzuka.

Finalmente! En medio de una misión habían herido al pequeño perro gravemente, se apresuraron a llevarlo con Hana para que diagnosticara el problema…el resultado fue espantoso. Según Hana, Akamaru debía estar internado a lo menos dos meses para una completa recuperación, entre tanto Kurenai le había pedido a Shino que cuidase a Kiba puesto que el Inuzuka estaba devastado. Ahora ambos compartían el departamento conjunto al de Kurenai.

Shino recordaba todo esto con una venita en la frente, en parte por el triste recuerdo y por los gritos del Inuzuka.

-Bien, yo no puedo seguir viviendo así por más tiempo-Decía mientras sacaba los futones y los estiraba en el suelo, intentando alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos, la cara de espanto de Kiba aún estaba presente en su cabeza.

-Lo sé!!!-Kiba tenía un montón de corazoncitos a su alrededor-Espero que cuando me lo regresen ya no me siga sintiendo tan solo…-Murmuró con la mirada baja.

-Kiba…-El Aburame le miró antes de apagar la luz.

-No me molestes que estoy durmiendo, buenas noches-Dijo Kiba antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar que por un descuido suyo Akamaru estaba en esa situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí van más o menos tres capítulos, ojala les haya gustado ^^

En lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja y se lo dedico a todos los que aman el yaoi!!!

Cualquier yaoi!! (Icono de MSN, ese el de la carita que se le acerca el ojo y se le pone rojo…el ojo xD)


	2. Solo?

Acá sigo!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_"Apuesto a que crees que no escuché eso"_-Pensaba el Aburame mientras se recostaba en el futón que estaba junto al de Kiba-_"Te sientes solo, verdad?"_

Se recostó completamente cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sábanas, sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de Kiba en el principio de la misión, la cara de horror y las lágrimas corriendo por la cara del Inuzuka cuando hirieron a Akamaru, la imagen de Kiba comiendo y sonriendo falsamente y por último la imagen de las manos del Inuzuka sobre sus mejillas se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Solo...-Murmuró el Aburame, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apretaba-Ustedes no se están clamando-Dijo refiriéndose a los kikais antes de dormirse.

_Guh…guh…_

En medio de la noche Kiba se vio obligado a abrir sus negros ojos, se inclinó levemente sobre su futón.

_Uh…guh…_

(Mugres efectos de sonido -.-lll)

-Que hora es?-Preguntó adormilado.

Fue entonces cuando clavó sus afilados ojos en Shino. Estaba sonrojado a más no poder, sudaba a torrentes y respiraba con dificultad.

-Shino! Hey, que pasa?!

Se precipitó a su compañero de habitación, puso una mano sobre la frente del chico (que sin las gafas) parecía un ángel sufriendo.

(Naga: Mugre de tu poesía ¬¬/Yuki: Gomen T.T)

-Está muy caliente…será un resfriado? Ok, cuales son sus síntomas?-Miraba al pobre Aburame-Maldita sea!! Su chakra está revuelto! Que demonios pasó?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Se sintió tan idiota por no haberlo descubierto antes!!!

Lo que pasaba era que…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lamento que haya salido corto…lo que no lamento es el suspenso xD


	3. Los insectos!

Y sigo my friends =B

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo que pasaba era que...

-Los insectos están devorando su chakra!!-Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando con horror como la temperatura de Shino aumentaba y su chakra disminuía.

Desabrochó el abrigo que el Aburame usaba para dormir (Yuki: No me extraña que le aumente la temperatura -.-lll/Naga: U_u), concentró chakra en sus manos y puso estas mismas sobre el pecho desnudo de Shino (Yuki: O///O º se desmaya º/ Naga: Hay Dios…)

-Maldición! Por que los insectos le hacen esto a su anfitrión?! Si no regreso su chakra a la normalidad, pronto podría ser fatal!!!-El Inuzuka estaba más que desesperado.

Pasó una media hora, no se veía ninguna mejora.

-Esto no está bien…no tengo suficiente chakra…-Hizo una pausa-Debo enviar todo mi chakra directo a su interior, pero…

Miró detenidamente los labios de Shino, sonrojado.

-Eso significa que…

Tomó aire y apretó los puños. Solamente sería por su amigo, no tenía segundas intenciones…o si?

-Creo que es la única forma…-Dudó por unos minutos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no iba a permitir que otro amigo sufriera, no como Akamaru, y menos por su debilidad. Acto seguido le besó.

Estuvo así por un rato, se separó para tomar aire y luego volvió a besarle. Con el pensamiento de que se esforzaría para que su mejor amigo no sufriera.

-_"Oh…está tan débil…"_-Pensaba el Inuzuka-_"Sólo necesito concentrarme..."_

Estaba surtiendo efecto! Lentamente Shino volvió en sí. Veía todo borroso, sin embargo, por el contacto de las manos que estaban en sus mejillas supo adivinar quién era el que estaba sobre el.

-Mm…

-_"Kiba?"_-Pensaba el Aburame mientras veía una borrosa silueta.

No supo por qué, pero simplemente lo hizo.

Lentamente acercó su mano hasta legar a la nuca de Kiba, una vez ahí le atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso.

-Mmhp?!-El castaño tenía los ojos abiertos como platos-_"Su lengua…su lengua está en mi boca!!!"_-Respiraba agitado por el poco aire que había entre los dos-Ah…ah…_"Esto es…no puedo respirar!!!"_

El Inuzuka no podía moverse de su posición, estaba atrapado.

-_"Que demonios es esto?... que estoy haciendo?_-Pensaba el castaño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas.

Este capi me salio como las…, y repito, mugres efectos de sonido ¬¬


	4. Y en la mañana

Y ya casi termina!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz del sol de la mañana se colaba por la gran cortina de la habitación. El pelinegro lenta y pesadamente abrió los ojos, le costó acostumbrarse a la luz y por ende debió restregarse un rato los ojos.

-Mhm…que sueño más extraño…-Comentó para sí mismo cogiendo sus negras gafas de sol, una vez que las tuvo puestas se enderezó en el futón, pero sentía algo raro…peso sobre sus piernas? Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con Kiba, quien dormía profundamente emitiendo gruñidos de vez en cuando-…Hey, despierta.

-Mm…-El joven Inuzuka refunfuñó, antes de abrir trabajosamente los ojos, si había estado durmiendo tan a gusto sobre el regazo de Shino!!

-Se nos hizo tarde.

Se miraron por unos momentos, de pronto el Inuzuka se sonrojó de golpe recordando la noche anterior y se alejó rápidamente del Aburame, quedando estampado en la pared.

-ACASO NO HAY NADA MALO EN TI?!?!?!

-Malo?...-Shino le miraba extrañado.

-PARA QUE DEMONIOS TE DI EL BOCA A BOCA?!?!!?!?-Kiba le señaló con el dedo muy sonrojado.

-Creo que eso no fue un sueño…-Murmuró el Aburame, ahora sonrojado.

Mientas Kiba iba al lavabo, Aburame se quedó pensando…luego recordó la extraña reacción de sus kikais.

-Ustedes…que clases de planes están tramando?-Preguntó a los insectos mientras se apretaba el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Kiba

"_**Así que simpatizan con el estado mental de su anfitrión, eh?"**_

Abrió enormemente los ojos al descubrir…que en realidad…le amaba…AMABA A INUZUKA KIBA!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El siguiente capi es el final ;D


	5. Finalmente

Bien, acá el final!!! Gracias por haberme leído ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Gas apagado?

-Si…

-Puerta cerrada?

-Si…

-Todo limpio?

-También…

-Nada olvidado?

-Y me preguntas a mi Kiba? Si tú estás llevando el inventario.

-Pero que gruñón te has levantado…en fin, nada olvidado!!

Kiba ya estaba por irse, una vez todo limpiado y ordenado.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema del…_accidente_…

-Todo listo?

-Que si…

-Entonces vamos!!

El Inuzuka se dirigía a la puerta, cuando la pálida mano del Aburame le detuvo.

-Eh? Que pasa Shino?

No bien se dio vuelta, cuando Shino le besó delicadamente en la mejilla.

-Err…-Se había quedado estático, encima de todo muy sonrojado.

Mientras que Shino le sonreía de una manera…un tanto pervertida.

_Es como si algo comenzara a comerse mis entrañas._

_Hay que hacerlo otra vez…_

_Se siente bien, este dolor…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se, una mierda de final pero estoy media depre u_U


End file.
